


Odi Et Amo

by shes_x_electric



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, One True Pairing, Rimming, Romance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_x_electric/pseuds/shes_x_electric
Summary: Lance hates Keith.Or does he?





	Odi Et Amo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I love these two dorks so much that I wanted to write about them. Just a one shot with some fluff and smut.

Lance hated Keith.

 

He hated his stupid raven mullet that contrasted with his silky pale skin. He hated his stoic, cool demeanor when Lance only wanted to get a rise out of him. He hated how stubborn Keith could be, especially in the midst of battle with his rash, and often dangerous, never-back-down attitude. His unrelenting will and strong sense of justice. His prodigious talent. Keith was a formidable fighter with such skill and grace. Lance hated how he would be defeated by Keith time and time again during sparring or training exercises. He hated how focused Keith always appeared, his pensive violet eyes penetrating into what felt like Lance’s soul.

 

Lance frowned. The truth is, is that Lance admired Keith. He wanted to be Keith. “ _Well no, not exactly...”_ Lance thought to himself. He wanted to be _with_ Keith. He let out a sigh followed by a soft grumble and sunk in his seat. Lance had taken refuge in the lounge of the Castle of Lions. It was late at night and everyone was in their quarters, so he knew he’d be able to find solitude there. Lance needed to think. He needed to confront the way he was feeling about Keith. The way he thought about those stunning eyes, and the things he felt looking into them. The way he wanted to feel Keith’s silky black hair between his fingers and grasped in his fist. What it would be like to rake his hands down Keith’s toned, alabaster physique. Lance thought about his last sparring match with Keith and how he ended up pinned to the ground, his wrists being held above his head. Lance recalled how taut Keith’s muscles looked under his shirt which was clinging to him with sweat as he was straining to keep Lance down. How close he was, how his ragged panting sounded and felt on his face, and how Lance desperately wanted to taste Keith’s lips on his. And when finally deciding to release his wrists, Lance thought about the way Keith sat up and straddled his lap, Lance wanting to grab his hips and grind against him. Lance felt a flutter in his chest and a pulse between his thighs. Lance sat up and looked around, listening for anyone approaching. He’d hate to be seen like this in such an.... awkward state. Silence followed, so Lance leaned back in his seat, glancing down at the substantial bulge in his jeans. The thought skimmed Lance’s mind of Keith between his thighs, burying his face in his lap. He shook his head and tried to dismiss the thought, but he felt a strong pulse again between his legs and had to adjust himself, the strain on his jeans becoming rather uncomfortable. He sighed with dismay. He couldn’t help his naughty thoughts and physical reactions, but it made him feel depraved - Lance knew it was so much more than lust for the raven haired rebel.

 

Keith was naturally reclusive and a loner, in addition to him currently going through a hard time, as he was still was coming to terms with his newly discovered past and Galra heritage. But Lance wanted so badly to just be there for him, so Keith wouldn’t have to go through this alone; go through _anything_ alone ever again, because Lance wanted to be there through it all. Keith wasn’t the opening up type, and Lance would accept that if it meant he could just be by his side. And hopefully, one day, Lance would be the one Keith poured his heart out to. He smiled softly at the thought, but the smile quickly faded as Lance’s thoughts switched to the next step of telling Keith how he felt. He had no idea if Keith was even remotely interested in men, let alone a silly, lanky Cuban boy with impulse control issues and underlying insecurities. Lance leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, as if he was expecting the answers to present themselves before him.

 

 _“I have to tell him but... how?”,_ he pondered.

 

Lance’s attention went back to the throbbing, straining length in his jeans. He glanced around and listened again for any activity, but it seemed clear. He needed to feel some friction or he felt like he was going to lose his mind. His right hand moved to his lap and began to slowly rub the hard bulge through his jeans. He let out a small sigh of contentment, the simple touch and motion already helping to relieve the tension. After a few strokes, Lance needed more. He undid his jeans and released his member from its confinement. Lance couldn’t help but gaze and smile at himself with admiration. His cock was impressive and he took great pride in it. He hoped Keith liked it and would be able to handle him. Lance had the tendency to give in to his carnal side and could be quite rough during sexual activities. Judging by the way Keith fought so hard, Lance imagined he would be able to take it - and give it, too.

 

Lance held his rigid cock in his hand, rotating his thumb over the glistening head. He wrapped his fist around the ample girth and began to stroke. His dark blue eyes gently fluttered closed as he imagined Keith beneath him, taking his length deep into his body. He squeezed as he stroked, a soft moan escaping his slightly parted lips. His breaths increased as he continued, picking up speed. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his imagination carrying him closer to release. He reached his left hand down and grasped the heavy sack below his member, squeezing gently. His breath hitched and he emitted another soft moan. His strokes became more erratic as he felt his climax building up. His muscles tensed. He was close. Finally, a strong release came, his eyes snapping open, witnessing a thick, white stream jetting out of the head of his cock onto his flat, tanned stomach. “ _Keith..._ ” - he loved the sound of that name. He could barely suppress his moans as another jet came forth, and another. He shuddered, coming down from his post orgasm bliss, wiping the creamy goo from his stomach with his shirt and zipped his pants back up.

 

“I should probably head to bed...” he said quietly to himself. He stood and stretched his arms out, exerting a deep yawn. He felt pretty spent from such an intense orgasm. He put his hands in his olive green jacket pockets and began to walk to his room.

 

Lance was lost in thought as he walked down the hallway, illuminated in the soft glow of blue lights. He approached his door when he paused and his ears perked up; he heard quiet footsteps of a familiar gait. He backed up a bit into the shadows and ducked down to stay unnoticed. He peeked around the corner in time to see Keith disappear into the dark room adjacent to Lance’s quarters, the door sliding shut behind him. _“Well look who’s still up...”_ he thought.

 

_“This may be my chance.”_

 

Lance’s adrenaline was rushing and he swallowed hard. He waited a few moments to gather all the courage he could muster. “ _Fighting vicious, blood-thirsty purple aliens who want to take over the entire universe? No problem! Confessing my love to someone that’s deeper and more complex than anything I’ve ever felt before? A freaking struggle.”_

 

Lance had his fair share of romantic encounters. He was naturally flirtatious and always trying to impress the ladies. The thought of being romantically involved with a man hadn’t crossed his mind; that is, until Keith. It took some passage of time for Lance to realize what he was truly feeling, but being a passionate romantic, he accepted it and would go with his heart. “ _Love is love,”_ Lance declared.

 

Lance’s legs felt heavy. “ _C’mon, you can do it,”_ he asserted. His mind was whirling with excitement, fear, and a slew of other emotions he couldn’t identify because everything was moving so fast. Before he knew it, he was in front of Keith’s door.

 

The door in front of him suddenly slid open with a soft _woosh_ , and serious, yet marvelous violet eyes were staring directly into his. It took Lance a moment to react, as his brain gathered what stood before him. Pale skin. Black mullet.

 

“Keith!!” he blurted out, jumping back a bit. He clutched his chest. He could feel his heart hammering away - partially due to being startled, but also due to the situation at hand. “Holy crow, man. You scared the bejesus out of me.”

 

Keith looked unamused. “I thought I heard someone skulking around...”

 

Lance felt his face get hot, a bright red flushing his cheeks. “I wasn’t skulking!” he exclaimed.

 

“Keep your voice down,” Keith said in a severe tone. “It’s late, are you trying to wake the whole castle up?”

 

Lance furrowed his brow and pouted.

 

Keith sighed. “Anyway... can I help you?” He folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the door frame.

 

Lance’s eyes diverted to Keith’s robust biceps, his strong chest... he appeared to be in his sleep clothes, a form fitting black t-shirt over a pair of black shorts; he was a lovely, disheveled sight to behold. Lance looked into Keith’s serious face.

 

“Uh, well... can we talk? Like, privately?” he asked timidly.

 

Keith’s hard expression softened. Reading his body language, he could tell Lance was nervous about something. He looked Lance up and down and after a thoughtful moment, “Sure,” he said, turning in the doorway and signaling for Lance to follow.

 

Lance walked through the threshold of the dimly lit room. Keith made his way over to his bed and sat on the edge.

 

“Sheesh, it’s dark in here. What are you, a vampire?” Lance gibed.

 

“I like the dark,” replied Keith, pushing himself back onto his bed to lean his back against the wall.

 

Lance walked to the bed. “Can I sit?”

 

“I dunno, can you?” Keith teased with a smirk.

 

“Jerk,” Lance huffed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He removed his shoes and pushed himself back onto the bed, next to Keith. Keith glanced over.

 

“Something must really be bothering you if you’re coming to talk to me. What’s on your mind, Lance?” Keith asked.

 

Lance took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

“Well. Things have been crazy, there’s been so much change and you were gone for a while, and during that time, I thought a lot. And I realized some things.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

Lance continued, “Not having you around was... weird. I know you haven’t been around as much since you’ve been going on missions with the Blade of Marmora, but this time was different. I was worried, man. But yeah, when you left, it was like a piece of me left too. And when you came back, I felt whole again. I know you’ve been on a journey of self discovery and I’m glad you found your mom and yourself, in a way. I mean, going into the quantum abyss and seeing the past and future? That’s wild! And riding on a giant planet beast, and finding a pet space wolf!” Lance caught himself starting to ramble. “Uh, anyway.... yeah. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye and I make fun of you a lot but... I’m glad you’re back, man. And safe. And uh... you know. I’m here for you if you ever need anything. Or anyone. To talk to or hang out with, or do whatever with...”

 

Lance noticed Keith’s hand planted on the bed between them. His heart was pounding in his chest, as he slowly reached over and placed his hand on top of Keith’s. He felt Keith tense with the unexpected contact, but then relax after a beat.

 

“I really care about you and... I want to be with you,” Lance said earnestly. The silence that followed was deafening and Lance felt like waiting for a response was taking an eternity. His mind was racing; he was glad to get his feelings off his chest, but terrified of rejection. Lance felt Keith’s hand shift. He froze, but felt the hand turn palm up to take hold of his. Lance’s eyes widened and he felt his heart swell. He turned to look at Keith but before he knew it, Lance was being pulled to the side. And right into Keith. Keith’s lips collided with his, and an explosion went off in Lance’s head.

 

“ _This is happening...”_ Lance thought, tranquilly closing his eyes, absorbed in the feeling of Keith’s soft, warm lips on his - a feeling he had long been yearning for. He sighed heavily as Keith’s lips moved against his, deepening the kiss. Lance felt a jolt between his legs and a warmth creep across his cheeks.

 

Keith pulled away slowly, his lips still lingering on Lance’s for a moment before looking up into Lance’s eyes.

 

“Thank you, Lance. That means a lot to me,” Keith said sincerely.

 

Lance slowly opened his eyes, still processing what just happened. “Keith...”

 

He couldn’t take it. Lance needed to feel that warmth, that incredible rush of emotion and lust. He grasped Keith’s hand and reached out to Keith’s shoulder with his free hand to embrace him in another deep kiss. Keith returned the kiss with fervor and clutched to Lance, his arms wrapping around his waist. Lance’s hand on Keith’s shoulder slid up and across his collar bone, up the side of his neck to rest on his cheek. Lance broke the kiss and pulled back, tenderly stroking Keith’s cheek with his thumb. Their eyes met in a hazy gaze.

 

“Am I dreaming?” Lance murmured, moving his hand under Keith’s chin, his thumb running gently across Keith’s slightly parted lips.

 

“No,” Keith confirmed with a chuckle, opening his lips wider, drawing the tip of Lance’s thumb into his mouth. Lance stared intently as Keith gently sucked on his thumb, running his tongue around the tip before moving his mouth down to the base and back up. He popped Lance’s thumb out of his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the tip. Lance felt like all the blood in his body had rushed to his groin. Lance moved his hand to Keith’s hair. It felt luxurious between his fingers. He felt Keith’s hands slide down from his waist to settle on his hips. Lance then grasped a mass of the silken black hair and pulled Keith’s head back, exposing his creamy neck. Keith groaned in response and Lance licked his lips.

 

“I want to make you mine,” Lance growled, attaching his mouth to Keith’s neck. He bit down softly and lapped the mark with his tongue. He kissed slowly up the side, applying the same ministrations. He felt Keith’s neck vibrate against his lips with each sound of pleasure he released.

 

“You can..... harder...” Keith breathed out. Lance grinned and gladly obliged, biting down more firmly into the milky flesh. He wanted to mark him, possess him, make him feel like he was the only person in the universe who mattered. Lance sucked harder against the already prominent markings he was leaving with his teeth. Keith’s moans were like a gratifying serenade to Lance’s ears. Lance continued to plant soothing kisses about Keith’s neck, releasing the mass of hair in his fist. He kissed and licked at Keith’s jawline before moving to his lips. Lance tentatively opened his mouth and slid his tongue between Keith’s lips, coaxing passage. Keith obliged and wrestled his tongue against Lance’s, finding a smooth rhythm. The hands on Lance’s hips slid up under his shirt, going up his sides, taking the shirt with them. Lance broke the kiss and lifted his arms, allowing Keith to pull his shirt over his head. Keith tossed the shirt to the side, admiring the view before him. Lance was lean and wiry. His sinewy muscles stretched across long limbs covered in luscious caramel skin.

 

“You like what you see?” Lance allured, as he watched Keith’s eyes gaze reverently across his body.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Keith replied, his eyes drifting down to the large bulge in Lance’s jeans.

 

Lance grinned. “You’ll like that too, but first...” he pushed himself up so he was on his knees, kneeling in front of Keith. “I want to see you.”

 

Lance put his hands out for Keith to grab. Keith placed his hands in Lance’s and was hoisted up so he was kneeling opposite Lance. Lance leaned in to kiss Keith’s lips as his hands went to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. Keith raised his arms and Lance removed the shirt. His eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, and he could see Keith’s broad shoulders and chest; his muscular stomach and biceps.

 

“You are... exquisite,” Lance said, almost breathless. He reached forward to run his hands across Keith’s chest. His chest was solid, and Lance fancied laying his head on it. _“Later...”_ , he thought to himself. He had different business to attend to now. Lance raked his nails down to Keith’s stomach, smoothing his hands over well-defined abs. His hands traveled back up to Keith’s shoulders and down his biceps. Lance wanted to feel every part of him. Not only with his hands, but with his lips, tongue... Lance wanted to feel his skin against his. Lance moved his hands to Keith’s trim waist, pulling the paler boy into him, placing his hands at the small of Keith’s back. Keith returned the embrace, sliding his arms under Lance’s and wrapping them around his mid back. Lance loved how his skin felt against Keith’s.

 

“We’re like milk and honey,” Lance smirked, regarding the contrast of their skin tones colliding together.

 

“How sweet,” Keith quipped, leaning forward into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Lance closed his eyes and returned the kiss with wanton abandon, the hands on Keith’s back forcefully pulling Keith into him more. His hands slid down, past the waistband and into Keith’s shorts, to grab at the taut flesh of Keith’s posterior, a cheek in each hand. Lance firmly grasped, grinding his pelvis, his rock hard bulge rubbing against Keith’s equally hard bulge. The friction felt amazing, and Lance broke the kiss to see Keith’s reaction. Keith’s eyes were closed, his mouth agape, soft moans escaping his swollen lips. The sight enthralled Lance; he dipped his head to Keith’s neck, biting down with pressure. Keith sucked air through his teeth, followed by a low growl.

 

“I’m _going_ to make you mine,” Lance asserted, lapping soothingly at the deep mark he just left.

 

“Please...” Keith pleaded, his eyes fluttering open to meet Lance’s as he lifted his head.

 

“Please what?”, Lance asked with a wicked grin. One of the hands still on Keith’s firm backside moved around under his shorts to the front, to rest on the throbbing flesh there. This was the first time Lance had felt another man in his hand, and he reveled in it. He felt his own shaft throb at the touch.

 

“Please, Lance... touch me,” Keith demanded, his violet eyes begging.

 

Lance was already sliding his hand up and down Keith’s length slowly, but when he heard how his name sounded on Keith’s lips, seeing those intense, desperate eyes... he wrapped his hand around the shaft firmly and began to stroke. Keith moaned, and Lance leaned in to capture Keith’s bottom lip between his, sucking on it before biting down softly.

 

“Lay back,” Lance instructed, releasing Keith’s bottom lip from his teeth.

 

Keith obliged, his back meeting the mattress, head on the pillow. Lance opened Keith’s bent knees apart, settling between his thighs. He reached forward to grab the waistband on Keith’s shorts, tugging them down. Keith positioned his legs so Lance could slide them off. He tossed the shorts as Keith settled his legs back on either side of Lance. Lance looked down at Keith’s totally naked body, admiring every inch. His eyes settled on the bounteous package at the apex of Keith’s thighs, nestled in a patch of lush, dark hair.

 

“Mmm...” Lance murmured with a satisfied smirk. He was completely agog with how magnificent Keith was. “You look even more exquisite like this. Completely exposed, and under me.”

 

Keith chuckled, “Glad you approve... I don’t want to be the only one though. I want to see you, too.”

 

“Fair,” Lance replied, moving himself back and off the side of the bed. Lance stood next to Keith’s head, Keith propping himself up on his elbow. Glad to relieve some tension from the confines of his jeans, Lance unfastened his button and began to unzip his fly. Slowly though, to build the anticipation of course. Lance loved to tease when appropriate. Lance grasped the waistband of his boxers and pulled down, releasing the straining beast that longed to be set free. His long cock bounced out, Keith’s eyes widening at the sight. Lance grinned, beginning to stroke himself. Lance liked that Keith’s eyes were so attentively watching him.

 

“Told you you’d like it,” Lance teased, continuing to pump his shaft. He pushed the waistband of his jeans and boxers together, letting them both drop to form a pile at his ankles. He stepped out of the pile and to the side of the bed. Keith pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes still on Lance pleasuring himself. Lance’s crotch was now level with Keith’s face. Lance guided the tip of his cock to Keith’s lips. He felt the warmth of Keith’s breath on him, sending a chill up his spine. Keith opened his mouth, and Lance ran his swollen head along Keith’s bottom lip. Keith extended his tongue out to lap at the tip, moving his head forward to take more of Lance into his mouth. Lance tilted his head back with a deep groan as he felt the warmth and wetness of Keith’s mouth all around his shaft. He moved a hand to run his fingers through Keith’s silky raven hair. Keith was able to take a substantial amount of Lance’s length into his mouth, and down his throat. Lance watched his cock disappear into Keith’s mouth.

 

“Oh, gods....” Lance groaned, watching Keith’s head move back and forth, his shaft glistening with Keith’s saliva. Keith began to suck, his tongue running firmly along the underside of Lance’s cock. Lance was feeling absolute ecstasy as Keith continued the ministrations, sucking harder and moving faster.

 

 _“Good thing I rubbed one out earlier... I would definitely not be lasting at all if I didn’t,”_ Lance thought to himself, recalling his earlier antics in the lounge. He mused to himself that one of those fantasies was currently being fulfilled. He was greatly enjoying Keith’s skillful mouth, which was better than imagined. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his breath hitching and releasing hearty grunts with each stroke. Lance fisted a chunk of Keith’s hair, forcefully thrusting into Keith’s mouth. Keith hungrily swallowed Lance’s length, gagging at times, but nonetheless continuing to take it.

 

 _“Good boy...”_ Lance purred. “Swallow this cock,” he said firmly through gritted teeth as he continued to thrust into Keith’s mouth. Keith moaned, the vibrations around Lance’s cock adding a delightful sensation. Lance was getting close to orgasm but he wasn’t ready to give in quite yet. He slowed his thrusting and released Keith’s hair from his fist, smoothing it down gently. Keith in turn slowed his rhythm, and looked up at Lance. Lance moaned at the sight of eye contact, smiling warmly and continuing to stroke Keith’s hair. He drew his hips back, pulling his member out of Keith’s mouth.

 

“Lay back again,” Lance requested. Keith obliged, swung his legs on the bed and laid back in the same position. Lance crawled onto the bed and in between Keith’s thighs. His hands went to Keith’s knees, slowly stroking down his thighs. He squeezed Keith’s inner thighs gently, feeling the hard muscle. There wasn’t a spot on Keith that wasn’t perfectly toned. Lance leaned in and started planting small kisses along the inside of Keith’s left thigh, then biting down on a nice, meaty spot. Keith gasped, but moaned after, Lance spotting a throbbing response between Keith’s legs to his actions. Lance leaned back to admire the man that lay before him, the sight rendering him almost speechless.

 

“Beautiful,” Lance murmured, the only word he could invoke.

 

Lance’s attention focused on the rigid length between Keith’s thighs. He licked his lips. Keith wasn’t quite as big as Lance, but he was still packing a formidable member. It was ridiculous how perfect Keith was.

 

“I’ve uh... never done this before, with a guy,” Lance confessed rather sheepishly. “But I want to make you feel good.”

 

Keith smiled warmly, “I’m honored to be your first.”

 

Lance smiled back, leaning forward to plant a firm kiss on Keith’s inner thigh, guiding his hand up. Lance wrapped his hand around the engorged member, ushering a moan from Keith as he stroked the length. He wanted him in his mouth. Lance moved his head into Keith’s lap. He kissed up from the base to the tip, sticking his tongue out and lapping at the underside of the weeping head. Lance pulled the head into his mouth with a suck and swirled his tongue around, eliciting a buck of Keith’s hips and a groan. Lance moved his head down the shaft, and up again, continuing this motion. He felt Keith’s hips moving to match his rhythm. Lance wasn’t sure how much of Keith’s length he could take but he was damn sure trying to take as much as possible. He loved hearing Keith’s moans of pleasure, feeling his body tense and jerk under his touch. And he loved how Keith tasted and felt in his mouth. Lance looked up to watch Keith responses; his brow was furrowed and eyes closed in concentration, panting and moaning. Lance’s jaw started to ache, but he persevered, wanting to continue to pleasure Keith.

 

“Lance,” gasped Keith, “gods, that... that feels amazing.”

 

Lance’s heart swelled with pride, _“Not bad for a first timer...”_ he thought to himself.

 

After a few moments, Lance slowed his rhythm and released Keith’s cock from his mouth with an audible pop. He wiped his mouth with his hand and caught his breath, pushing himself up into a kneel, grinning down at the raven haired beauty that lay sprawled before him. He positioned himself between Keith’s thighs again. Lance took his own length in his hand and laid it along Keith’s. He wrapped his long fingers around both, stroking them simultaneously. The sensation was new and nothing like he had ever felt before, and Lance loved it. Keith was also clearly enjoying himself, the face, the sounds he was making...

 

“Lance...” Keith moaned, “I need.... please, Lance...”

 

Lance continued to stroke their two hard shafts together, “What do you need? Tell me, Keith...”

 

“I need you... inside.... please.... take me, Lance....” Keith pleaded.

 

Lance grinned, slowing his strokes. Keith dominated Lance in virtually everything. But for Lance to be able to dominate Keith in the bedroom? Lance’s heart felt like it was going to burst.

 

“I told you I’d make you mine,” Lance couldn’t help but add. “Guide me.”

 

Lance wanted Keith to show him what he needed. This would be part of the learning process of making love to a man, but Lance wanted to learn everything about Keith: all his likes and dislikes, his quirks, his goals, hopes and dreams... and in this moment, Lance wanted to make Keith feel as wonderful as possible.

 

Lance released their collective flesh from his hand as he felt Keith move up from under him and off the side of the bed. He padded across the room to a set of drawers. Lance admired the way Keith’s back muscles flexed as he moved, his eyes drifting down, noticing two deep dimples in the small of his back. His eyes drifted lower, onto Keith’s firm rear. Lance felt his blood pressure rise so quickly, he thought his nose would start bleeding. Keith was a true Adonis. Keith turned and walked back towards the bed. He sat on the edge by Lance, and presented a small bottle in the palm of his hand.

 

“Here...” Keith said, “use this, and go slow.”

 

Lance plucked the bottle out of Keith’s hand, reading the label. It was lubricant.

 

Lance nodded, grasping the bottle in his hand, and leaned forward, capturing Keith’s lips in a brief kiss. “Okay. Lay back down.”

 

Keith crawled onto the bed, laying back again. Lance was kneeling a bit of a distance back, because he wanted to do one more thing before he gave in to Keith’s wish. Setting the lubricant bottle to the side, his hands then moved to meet the hard flesh of Keith’s backside. He squeezed firmly, before moving them up to the underside of his thighs, pushing him back and spreading him.

 

Keith gasped softly, “What are you...?”

 

Lance chuckled darkly, “First, I want to do this,” he replied, lowering himself on his stomach.

 

Lance leaned in to run his tongue around Keith’s sack, and down the smooth strip of skin below, finally to the treasure that was Keith’s puckered hole. Lance ran his tongue around it, making sure there was plenty of moisture before finally plunging in. Keith’s breath hitched at the sensation, releasing an eager moan. This encouraged Lance to go deeper, swirling his tongue around the tight space.

 

“Mmm,” Lance moaned, reveling in Keith’s taste on his tongue. Lance pulled his head back and thrusted his tongue forward, continuing the pattern of working his tongue around the hole. After a few moments, he brought his hand up and slowly slid his index finger in. He wanted to prepare Keith more. Keith squirmed a bit, but became used to the sensation and relaxed. Lance pumped his slick finger slowly in and out, leaning in to lap at Keith’s heavy sack with his tongue. Keith shuddered, followed by a drawn out moan.

 

“Do you like that?” Lance inquired, running the broad side of his tongue around one stone, then the other.

 

“Yeah...” Keith responded in a soft murmur.

 

“Good. I’m going to add another finger,” Lance prompted, as he extended his middle finger, which then also dipped into Keith’s entrance.

 

“Ooohhh...” Keith heaved. Lance was being slow and sensuous, taking care to read every signal of Keith’s body. Lance started to reach deeper, curling the tips of his long fingers, stroking against Keith’s prostate. He felt Keith’s legs shudder around him, and his moans were becoming more desperate. Lance flexed and massaged his fingers around the entrance, coaxing the tight muscles to relax.

 

“Are you ready?” Lance asked, super ready to immerse himself within Keith.

 

“Gods, yes...” Keith pleaded, “please. Fuck me.”

 

That’s all Lance needed to hear. He slowly removed his moist fingers, leaning in again for one last lick. He pushed himself up to a kneel, moving between Keith’s thighs. Lance reached over to use the small bottle he set aside. He allowed a few drops to drip onto his rigid flesh, bringing his right hand to his member to spread the lubrication around. He firmly grasped his eager cock, and guided it against Keith’s entrance, slowly pushing the tip of the head in. There was resistance, but Lance took it slow, continuing to push, until the entire head was in. Lance stopped and looked down at Keith.

 

“Let me know when to continue,” Lance said attentively. He could feel the tight muscles clamping down, but after a few moments, he felt them relax. Keith nodded, so Lance pushed further in. Inch by inch Lance went, allowing Keith to adjust to his size.

 

“You’re so big...” Keith croaked.

 

Lance grinned, “and look how well you’re taking it.”

 

Lance’s entire length was now buried inside of Keith. Lance began to move back slowly, exhaling a deep breath. He pulled back so just the head remained inside, and pushed forward again. Lance kept up the slow pace for a bit, admiring how Keith looked under him, taking every inch of his cock into his body. Keith moaned in response to each stroke, eventually encouraging Lance to pick up the pace. Lance grabbed the tops of Keith’s thighs with both hands, pulling Keith into him more roughly. Keith gasped at the new pace, his hands grasping fistfuls of sheet at his sides. Lance kept a steady rhythm, plunging deeply into the paler boy, unable to suppress his groans of pleasure.

 

“You feel... so good...” Lance uttered in between strokes, watching Keith’s hard length bounce around with the motions. It was mesmerizing. There was nothing sexier and more beautiful than Keith in that moment. The way his raven hair stuck to his forehead from the soft sheen of sweat that covered his face. The rest, a tousled mess. Keith’s ever-intense eyes, only here and now, they were vulnerable and truly open for Lance to fall into. His swollen, moist lips agape, desperate pants and moans falling from them. And when he whined Lance’s name, Lance couldn’t help but pound into Keith harder; it was truly awakening his inner lion. Keith arched his back and lifted his butt with his legs, adjusting the angle at which Lance was entering him.

 

“ _Mierda,_ ” Lance choked, firmly grasping Keith’s hips and thrusting up into him, this new angle allowing Lance to go even deeper and harder.

 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, intermixed with cries of pleasure from both men, though they were both more like animals. One of Lance’s hands released its grip on Keith’s hip and moved to his bouncing and throbbing length between them. Lance pumped Keith’s cock with a firm grip. He wanted to see Keith unravel, come completely undone by his hand.

 

“Lance, I’m-I’m close,” Keith gasped, only being able to handle so much pleasure before he was ready to blow.

 

“Mmm, come for me, Keith...” Lance urged; he could feel his own orgasm building, but he focused on Keith, wanting to bring him over the edge first.

 

Keith took a few more hard poundings before his back arched sharply and his hoarse cry of ecstasy resounded in the room. He shot all over his stomach in multiple hot streams. Lance felt Keith clench on his still thrusting cock. Lance saw exploding stars as he reached his climax. He shouted out and collapsed onto Keith, sinking his teeth into Keith’s shoulder and biting down hard, draining himself into Keith’s body. Lance lay panting on Keith, their bodies soaked with an assortment of fluids. Lance lifted his head to look into Keith’s face, seeing the deep flush and entranced eyes. He leaned in for a soft kiss as he slowly pulled out.

 

“Just when I didn’t think possible, you astonish me more... You are definitely the most beautiful when you come,” Lance said with a grin, his hand coming up to brush some pieces of hair off Keith’s forehead.

 

“That was... amazing,” Keith heaved, still trying to catch his breath. “My heart is pounding.”

 

Lance moved off Keith, but then cuddled up next to him, laying his head on his strong chest. He put his ear to Keith’s heart to hear it. It was indeed pounding, and Lance couldn’t feel more proud.

 

“Mine, too,” Lance whispered, reaching out to grab Keith’s right hand to bring it to his own throbbing chest. “Two hearts beating as one.”

 

Keith took Lance’s hand in his to hold. His left arm under Lance curled up to reach to idly stroke Lance’s hair.

 

“So... now what?” Lance questioned after a few moments of silence.

 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.

 

“Now what... with us.” Lance clarified.

 

“Oh. Uh... well... we don’t have to tell anybody about it. And we can keep this a one time, secret thing if you want...” Keith replied, slightly deflating.

 

“Are you kidding?” Lance perked up, propping himself up on his elbow. He leaned down, gave Keith a firm kiss and brought his hand to his cheek.

 

“Keith, that is not what I want at all.” Lance said sternly. Lance was hardly ever so serious, but he wanted much more than just Keith’s body for one night and Keith had to know that.

 

“I’m overjoyed this happened. You have no idea. I meant what I said earlier. I want to be with you. And I’d want everyone to know. And I want to know you, _all_ of you. I want to know your past, your present, your plans for the future. I want to travel the universe with you. I mean... I guess that’s what we’re doing now but, you know. In a romantic way. You know what I mean. Just two star-crossed lovers, taking on the universe,” Lance was getting carried away. “Ahem... I want to be right there next to you, in love and in war. I’d follow you to hell and back.” Lance said sincerely, finishing his thought on track.

 

Keith smiled up at him, and nodded, “Understood.”

 

Lance returned the warm smile, which then turned mischievous. “And besides...” he began, stroking Keith’s cheek. “I absolutely _must_ show off that I have _THE_ sexiest creature in the entire universe.”

 

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m not your trophy, Lance.”

 

“Mmm, no. You’re so much more,” Lance nuzzled into Keith’s neck, planting a few soft kisses. “For you, are my greatest adventure,” he purred.

 

“Ugh,” Keith groaned, but he couldn’t help but chuckle and smile.

 

“So, will you be mine?” Lance asked genuinely, lifting his head to look at Keith again.

 

“I guess so,” Keith replied coolly, “Yeah.”

 

“‘I guess so’? Really, Keith?” Lance replied in a flat tone. He sighed, “I guess the Galra aren’t known for their romantic side.”

 

“Oh excuse me, Casanova,” Keith gibed back at Lance.

 

“That’s right. I’m the lover, you’re the fighter,” Lance retorted.

 

The banter lulled to quiet conversation, and exhaustion eventually set in from the night’s activities. Keith drifted off first, and Lance enjoyed the quiet comfort of being close to him, listening to his peaceful breathing.

 

“Through anything and everything... I promise.” Lance whispered, hoping Keith would hear it in his dreams.

 

Fatigue engulfed Lance, but one last thought ruminated in his mind before sleep took him:

 

Lance loved Keith.


End file.
